Xanele
Xanele Xanele is one of the original members of Organization XV, having been a member since Part 1. Information *'Former Name:' Elena *'Title:' The Flaming Iridescent *'Rank Number: '''VIII *'Age:' 15 *'Element:' Rainbows/Electricity About Electricity: Early in Organization XV: The Apprentices, she was possessed by the Organization’s long time enemy, Dryxaim, which gave her the element of Electricity. *'Weapon: ' A Rekka, Rainbow Colored Ability: With her element, she has the ability to shoot powerful light based beams at the enemy. Her element is not transparent, however, and when it comes in contact with anything, the object, if flammable enough, can burst into rainbow flames and cause burn damage. Xanele is also very quick, because of her weight, and when she uses her element carefully, she can produce a rainbow trail, usually when she runs around in circles, and blind the opponent for a short amount of time, for another attack. When she throws her rekka, she can either have it in it’s normal form, or engulfed in her rainbow energy which can also do a good amount of damage. She has the power to shoot pillars of rainbow energy where she pleases, but rarely does she do this. And lastly, she can throw balls of rainbow energy as well. She has yet to discover what her electricity abilities can do. Special Attack: When her element is teamed together with the sand element, with her rainbow ball attack, she can make glass orbs that are very fragile and break with enough force. Physical Description: Xanele is about 5’7 and weighs 102lbs. She’s one of the younger members, as well as the original members. She has shoulder length blood red hair, with bangs that hang over her eyebrows, and extensive layers that flip to a bit of a curly position. She has light blue eyes and a rather pale complexion, and her teeth are sharp, completed with fangs. Her Organization uniform consists of the basics, except the waist area is a bit tighter, as well as the sleeves. When not in her uniform, she usually wears comfy clothing, consisting of a loose t-shirt, tight jeans and a jacket. http://punkness66.deviantart.com/art...nele-111041956 Personality: Xanele is one of Organization XV’s more hyper and happier members, though she is fully aware of the fact that she has no heart, therefore can’t really feel any emotions, she always looks at the bright side of things. It’s very rare to find Xanele not smiling or cheering someone up. She does have a very short temper though, and when she gets angry, she tends to take things out on either herself, or the one she’s going against. Angst does tend to creep up on her every now and then, but she never lets it get the best of her. History: '''Before:' Xanele doesn’t know much of her past, but a confrontation with, now deceased Apprentice, Warbin, it had her wondering. Warbin was a vampire, and he claimed that Xanele and him had a history together. From what she does remember, she was one of the royal daughters of her town, and on the day that she would be named a full-blood, the heartless had attacked, and she was one of the first ones taken, because of her want to protect her people. Soon after, Organization XV’s former leader, Kaxsra, discovered her, and offered to give her a spot in Organization XV, which she accepted as soon as possible. Organization XV: Xanele’s role in Organization XV wasn’t huge. She was definitely considered a worthy and powerful member though. In the Organization is where she made her best friends, and discovered who she really is. She helped her comrades fight against Organization XIII, and eventually defeat them. Organization XV: The Apprentices: Once again, her role wasn’t big, but a lot did happen to her in this time. In the very beginning, the Organization was sent on a false mission, to go against the new enemy, The Apprentices. Soon, her and one of her closest friends in the Organization, Rauxlen, were sent on a real mission, only to find two of the Apprentices. When they came across the second one, Warbin, however, he claimed to know a lot about Xanele’s past, in which she didn’t know much about. They attacked him in rage, and defeated him, and watched as he ran off to his base. Soon, the entire Organization discovers that their enemies had doubled, and that two of them were Organization XV’s very own, Kaxsra and Cinollex. After this, the Organization’s enemy, Dryxaim, found his way into the castle, and possessed Xanele’s body, leaving her at The Apprentice’s base, but also leaving her with her new ability, Electricity. She is saved by her friends, and taken back to their own base where they train for the big battle. Finally, the battle happens, and Xanele and Rauxlen stumble across Kaxsra, and attempt to fight him, and just when things aren’t looking so good, the other enemies come along, with the remaining Organization XV. Xanele plays a big role in the final battle, but unfortunately, it doesn’t end too well. Organization XV: The Crossing: Now, Xanele will work along side the Organization’s old members, and new members to finish this once and for all. Xanele went on her first official mission with the new members in Agrabah, however, she and the member, Xiora, was attacked by the member The battle ended with Xanele and Xiora losing to Dryxaim, and Xanele losing her soul and powers to him. She is currently located in the headquarters along with Xiora. 1. http://punkness66.deviantart.com/art...nele-111041956 Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody